Vows
by Mamabella
Summary: Hawkeye and Margaret go through some trying and dark times.  How will they cope, will they survive and remain together?  Adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hawkeye and Margaret go through some trying and dark times together, how will they cope and will they survive and remain together.

Notes: This is a HM so if you dont like them dont read this. It has some rather dark Parts to. so keep that in mind.  
I finally got the courage to share a MASH Story, I feel I have a lot to live up to in this genre there are so many of you that are truly gifted. Id would appreciate Reviews To see How I'm doing, But can you please not Kill me with them. lol

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing them, Ill return them when I'm done.

**VOWS**

It was a surprisingly quiet night at the 4077th, as long as you didn't count the rain.

Hawkeye and Kelley were in Post op. BJ was reading his last letter from Peg, Col Potter was reading his latest Zane grey, Frank, Klinger and a few select others were drowning there sorrows in the officers club, Radar had fallen asleep waiting for a call to come through from sparky, Father Mulcahey was trying to write a sermon, Margaret was sleeping.

He had decided long ago that she was going to pay for blowing him off, he thought to himself _'no one does that! no one! Not even her! I don't know who she thinks that she is! she didn't think I would find out either did she. You never know who you will run into do you'_

'He parked his jeep a short ways from camp so not to be heard, he quietly made his way through camp to her tent. He saw that there were no lights on, he quietly slipped in unnoticed to anyone. He stood over her for several minutes watching her sleep.

'_It would have been so nice for us if only you would have not had your head turned by him, __ Your such a little fool' _ he thought to himself.

He knelt down beside her and then quickly put his hand over her mouth hard, her eyes popped open and looked at him with shock and horror.

"you thought that you got rid of me did you" She began to fight to try and get him away from her, he backhanded her with his other hand knocking the wind out of her. He then stuck a bandanna in her mouth so he had use of both hands. But in the processes she bit him, his face turned bright red,

"YOU BITCH" he raised his hand and hit her face so hard that she hit her head on her nightstand and caused her lip to split open from the impact of his hand. He Grabbed her by her hair and pulled

"Now you are going to do what I say and give me what I want do you understand" she didn't answer instead she kick him as he stood over her, this of course served only to enraged him further. And backhanded her again, this time she saw stars. He pulled her hair causing her head to snap back

"Now do you understand" She nodded in defeat

He wasn't going to take any chances he tied her hands together over her head and secured her legs. Then he began to run his hand up her thigh, that made her feel like she was going to be sick, she felt the bile rise to her throat but she swallowed it back down. His hand reached her underwear, she turned her head to look up at the ceiling and tried to be anywhere but there at that moment. But his words soon broke the spell.

"You shouldn't mind this, from what I heard your quite the little whore _'hot lips'_ " Those words cut to her core like a knife.

She felt her eyes swell with tears but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She just closed her eyes and tried to go away

"open your eyes" she didn't "I said open your eyes, you little bitch" he said as he yanked her hair again. she had no choice but to open her eyes and be there

"Good now lets you and me have some fun what do you say" and he preceded to tear her panties off and push hear nightgown up over her chest and did what he came there to do.

When he was done, he got up and refastened himself. By this time she was on the floor curled up on her side. He stood over her looking down at her

"I want to thank you for a great time . . . . . was it as good for you as it was for me" he laughed. . . "I thought so".

He bent down and spoke into her ear "don't bother telling anyone about this, because I have witnesses that say I was never here. . . .understand . . . .plus if you value the life of the one's you love, you will keep your mouth shut understand me" When She didn't respond to him, he Kicked her "Do you understand me know" she nodded

"Just so you remember what I said, here's something for you to ponder after I go" He then preceded to kick her several times in the back. Then he turned and peered out the door seeing that the coast was clear, he quietly made his way back to his jeep and was gone almost as fast as he got there.

Margaret laid there for a little while not knowing what to do, her head felt so foggy and dazed she could really think and was afraid to move because of the pain. So she just Curled up in a ball, in the corner and cried.

Hawkeye was glad to be getting off Post-op duty, He was walking across the Compound when he noticed that Margaret's Door was ajar. Which he thought was odd. He made his way over to when he heard muffled sounds of someone crying. He pushed open the door

"What the hell happened in here, Margaret?" he looked around and saw her laying on the floor in the corner of her tent curled up in a ball, he rushed over to her

_"God Margaret! what happened"_ he reached out to touch her and she pulled away and began to fight and crying out

"_No. . . No. . .Please Don't. . . it . .it. .hurts_"

"Margaret its me" She still didn't seem to hear him, he took her face and turned it to him

"Margaret Look at me" She slowly looked up to him and he saw the pain and emptiness in her eyes.

"Hawkeye" came out in a voice so small, you almost couldn't here it

"Yes Baby its me" She crumbled in his arms and started to cry and then began to ramble

"_I…I tried to get him. . . .to get him …. To stop. . . But . he. .he. . wouldn't. . . . I told him no,. . . I begged… **oh god!** **Hawkeye** . . . .__He didn't . . didn't . stop!! . . . It hurt. . . I'm . . I'm . . Sorry. . . . So Sorry…. Please don't be mad at me . . . __Please. . . .Please" _he couldn't believe she was sorry, this only caused his heart to break further.

"Margaret…..baby…..Its not your fault do you hear me, I don't want you to talk like that do you hear me" he hugged he even tighter and sat there clinging to each other for several minutes.

He took a deep breath "Baby, I need to check you out"

He tried to pull back from her and she wouldn't let go, she had a death grip in his shirt.

He could see the bruise on her face, her lip and felt the Stickiness of Blood at the back of her head.

"Were do you hurt" She wouldn't answer she just buried her head further into his chest.

"I . . . I. . Cant"

"Why"

She hesitated for a minute "I don't want you to stop . . . to stop loving me"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't want you . . . to stop. . . stop loving me . . . . . . . . . . To leave me. . . . . I'm . . .I'm. . . I . .Feel so. . . ."  
she couldn't finish, but he knew what she meant.

He learned his head to rest on hers "Margaret. . . Sweetheart do you remember the words that we said  
to each other. . . .Well I do and I meant them with all of my heart. I loved you then and I love you now,  
I'm not letting anything else happen to you and I'm not leaving you do you hear me" She gave no reaction at all

"Sweetheart, do you Hear me" he then repeated

''_I-m n-o-t l-e-a-v-i-n-g y-o-u!"_ he said again in a firm tone as he held her tightly to him.

She nodded against his chest, he tilted up her face and looked at her

"Open your eyes and look at me" She tried to put her head back down but he wouldn't let her.

"_look at me"_

She reluctantly opened her eyes, they were still full of tears and pain.

He looked right into her now reddened sea blue eyes

"I love you Margaret Jane Pierce, do you hear me"

She looked back at him and saw the love and tenderness in him and thought she didn't deserve a man like him.

She nodded "I just . . never thought . . . that . . .I would love you so much" she whispered as she began to cry again

He sat holding her stroking her hair and rocking her gently in his arms. After a few minutes Hawkeye decided he needed to know.

"Margaret, who did this" She shook her head no against his chest.

"Tell me please"

"I . . . I . . Cant"

"But why? . . . . We have to get this guy"

_"No Please, Hawkeye"_ She began to get worked up

_"Don't understand" _grabbing his shirt tighter _  
_

"_I can't . please. . don't. .don't.. . make. . me . . please"_

"Ok. . Ok . . shhhhhh its going to be Ok" He decided to wait until she was in better condition to talk, but he had to try.

She finally began to calm down a bit "Let me look at you now you now ok''

She reluctantly nodded.

He started with the obvious, he could tell that she needed Sutures at the back of her head. Maybe a few to her lip.  
She was already getting some significant bruising to her back and side were she had been kicked. He also wanted to  
X-ray her head and ribs to be on the safe side.

"Margaret, I think it would be better if we went to the OR So I can see better to suture you and get some x-rays your head and ribs".

He didn't want to mention the rest of what he needed to do to her right know until he got her over there, but he figured  
she already knew what was coming. Also he would be able to give her something so she could handle the rest better if she needed it,  
she hadn't let him go since he had gotten there. Plus He really could use help, he wasn't sure if he could do what needed  
to be done. He also needed to get Col. Potter.

"OK Sweetheart"

She nodded her head against his chest so slightly he almost didn't feel it. But she didn't move to get up or let him go.  
So he just covered her with the blanket and picked her up with him and carried her, all the way she kept her head buried deep into his chest.

On the way to Post op, Hawkeye had been trying to formulate how he was going to do what he needed to with the least amount of discomfort for Margaret,plus he didn't want to leave her, But what if he had to, which one of the nurses could he trust the most.  
Kellye, he thought she would still be up or Bigalow who was on duty in Post op. "Damn" he said to himself when he remembered Frank  
was on duty, why him of all people. He needed BJ, yeah but how I'm I going to get him.

He went in to OR and peaked in to Post-op, thankfully Bigalow was sitting at the desk. He cracked open the Door

"Bigalow" he whispered She turned and saw that he was carrying something or someone,

"Hawkeye" She said questioningly

"what or who is that" she said pointing towards Margaret, he didn't answer her, instead he whispered

"I need you to go get BJ and tell him to come to post op, but be quiet about it and whatever you do, DO NOT let Frank know, Got it"

"Sure Hawkeye" By the look on Hawkeye's face she knew it wasn't something good, so she didn't press him further, she just quickly got up to go get BJ.

Hawkeye wasn't sure what to do first so he decided he would just sit with her until BJ got there.

"So what is this about Hawk, and it better be good" BJ says in a rather tired voice as he enter rubbing his eyes.

"Beej" BJ looked up and saw that he was holding someone

"Who's that and what happened"

"Its Margaret"

In a rather low and concerned voice "Hawk what happened?" Hawkeye looked up at him with eyes filled with pain,

"She was beat and . . . . . and raped" he could barely get that word out

"Oh God Hawkeye" BJ the shock and sadness was apparent in his voice

"I found her like this in a corner of her tent, curled up in a ball, I know she needs some sutures and a couple x rays of her head and ribs,  
But I haven't checked her out any further."

"How come" Hawkeye wasn't sure what to tell him

"Beej" Hawkeye Sighed

"I don't know were to start, so can you just help me and Ill explain everything later. . . Please BJ"

"Ok Hawk" I'll go and get what we need, don't worry Ill hurry and avoid frank" while BJ was gone, Hawkeye tried to get Margaret settled.

"Margaret I need to lay you down so I can take care of these wounds"

She still didn't really want to let go of him and still couldn't bring herself to look at him she felt so ashamed and dirty, But she  
needed him, God how she needed him right now.

BJ came back and they set about to take care of her, Hawkeye stayed up by her head and continued to talk to her while he  
sutured her head and face and held her hand while BJ did the rest. They tried to hurry for Margaret's sake. Just as they finished,  
they heard someone come in. Hawkeye quickly covered Margaret and stood in front of her, keeping his hand on her Shoulder.

"What are you 2 doing here"

"Nothing that concerns you Frank" BJ replied

Hawkeye could feel Margaret begin to tremble. He wished he had given her that Valium Already, But had been hoping she  
would tell him more of what happened and who it was that did this to her. But she hadn't said a word the entire time that BJ was with them.

"I know you to, your doing something your not supposed to and who's that you trying to hide HUH" he said in his usual snide tone.

"Nothing and no one, now go back in there and take care of the patients in Post op like the good little Doctor you pretend to be" Hawkeye Told him

"I don't have to listen to you Pierce" he stood there with his hand on his hip

"Frank Look, if you don't go back in there I'm going to make it so you wish you would have!. . . _do you got it"_ Hawkeye said threw Clinched teeth.

Before Hawkeye could grab him to throw him out, he reach around and pulled the blanket of Margaret,  
thankfully she had on a nightgown.

"What did you two do to her" Frank yelled as he went over to her, as soon as he touched her,

She began to yell _"No . . don't. . .Please"_

Then she flew off of the table and into the corner. BJ grabbed frank and Hawkeye went to Margaret.  
She was sitting there with her arms wrapped around her knees rocking back and forth, babbling incoherently.  
Hawkeye knelt down next to her.

"Margaret. . . Sweetheart . . Its OK . . . Your OK . . . I'm here with you baby, look at me please"  
She tilted her head slightly upward She began to cry he pulled her into his arms. Hawkeye began to rub her back  
and talk softly into her ear. He pulled the Valium out of his pocket

"Sweetheart, . . . I'm going to give you something to make you sleep ok"

"NO. . . . don't. . . . I . . I don't want. . . you . . . you'll . . . leave. . . me" she got out through sobs

"No I wont, I'll be right with you. . . I promise ok"

She nodded, he managed to get the injection in right before Col. Potter walked in

'What in sam hill is going on in here" he bellowed he looked around and saw Hawkeye on the floor with Margaret,  
BJ was holding Frank down trying to get him to shut up

"what's wrong with Margaret. . .Pierce"

Frank spit out "He did something to Major Houlihan" pointing at Hawkeye "and he helped" Pointing know to BJ,  
BJ just rolled his eyes

"Ok Pierce you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked in a much softer tone

"Yeah, But only after everyone but BJ leaves" he sighed

"Ok Burns and the rest of you out now" The commotion had brought a small crowd

"But Colonel, why does BJ get to stay and I don't! that's not fair" Frank whined stamping his foot on the ground

"Because I said so, now OUT!"

"But Colonel"

"Burns OUT NOW! or I'll get the MPs you got that" He wasn't in the mood for Frank's whining right know.  
He reluctantly left, grumbling all the way.

"Now you want to tell me what's is going on" Potter said looking at Hawkeye

Hawkeye was telling BJ and Col. Potter what had happened up until that point when all of a sudden  
Margaret screamed_"NO. . . PLEASE"_ and began crying and thrashing around in her sleep,  
this made Hawkeye who was sitting next to her turned and shook her shoulders

"Margaret wake up" she continues to thrash

"I'm here . . . your ok" Hawkeye shook her shoulders again

"Come on baby, please wake up" She opened her eyes and looked at him but didn't say anything

BJ and Col Potter looked at each other with that unusual term of endearment Hawkeye just used towards Margaret,  
Not really believing there ears.

Margaret looked around the room trying to get her bearings, She was trembling Hawkeye sat on the cot and  
pulled Margaret onto his lap and held her close gently rocking back and forth stroking her hair.  
She soon began to relax and fell back to sleep.

This only further confused BJ and the Colonel.

"A Hawk" BJ said as he pointed to Margaret and back to Hawkeye. "What's all this about"

A heavy sigh came from Hawkeye " Margaret. . . me and Margaret. . . Margaret is my wife"

"_Your kidding right!"_ Hawkeye just looked at the two of them

"your not kidding , your serious aren't you?"

"No. . . . . . I'm not kidding" Hawkeye said with a very serious look on his face

"We got married 6 months ago in Seoul, right after we went to Tokyo together. One reason  
we didn't tell anyone is that Margaret was afraid what people would say because what had  
gone on between her and ferret face in there"

He stop for a minute wondering how much he should tell them looking down at his hands

"And honestly there are a couple of other reason why we didn't say anything but Id rather keep  
that private if you don't mind Colonel" Looking at Colonel Potter

"Sure son, that's between you and Margaret"

Hawkeye then told them everything he knew up until that point about what had happened,  
although that really wasn't much since Margaret wasn't talking.

"Hawk do you have any ideas as to why she isn't telling you who did this to her" Potter Asked

"Knowing Margaret and the fact that she doesn't scare easily, I'm sure she was threatened, with  
something or someone that Is important to her, that's my guess Colonel"

Hawkeye had his thoughts, but he wasn't going to share.

TBC………….


	3. Chapter 3

Had a tough week My Aunt Passed away so I wrote to get my mind off of it just for a little while, so I hope it makes sense and I didn't make to many Faux pas Thanks to all who read and reviewed so far-Bella

Chapter 3

Hawkeye was sitting next to Margaret he was either holding her hand or stroking her hair. Colonel Potter quietly entered.

"How is she doing Hawkeye?"

"She's still sleeping, its been a very restless sleep though"

"Hawkeye I just wanted to let you know that I have talked to the men on guard and anyone  
else who may have heard or seen anything, and no one heard or saw a thing"

"What about in her tent, did you find anything there?"

"No, other then it's a bit of a mess, nothing was found that may be of help"

Hawkeye just sighed, he figured as much

"I'm afraid that until Margaret is willing to talk, there isn't much that I can do about it"

Hawkeye didn't say a word

"Son I know this is upsetting for you. . . . ." Hawkeye cut him off

"Upsetting. . . . ._Upsetting_, Colonel it's a tad bit more then upsetting, how would you feel  
if it was your wife laying here Huh?. . . beaten . and . .and"  
he couldn't finish he just broke down and began to cry. . . .

"its ok son let it out" Hawkeye did after a minute or two he began to gather himself

"I don't know if she's going to be able to come back from this, you have no idea how much  
she has been through in her life Colonel"

Colonel Potter was a bit taken back by that comment, he wasn't sure what to say.

Hawkeye didn't get a chance to explain, Margaret began thrashing around in her sleep

He shook her shoulders "Margaret wake up . . your ok its only a dream.. . . Come on baby wake up your safe"

Colonel Potter quietly left

Margaret opened her eyes

"Hi sweetheart" he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Were am I" come out in a rather shaky voice

"The VIP then, I figured this would be better then post-op" Margaret Nodded in agreement

"How are you feeling, are you in any pain?"

"Yeah a bit"

"Where"

"Everywhere"

"Do you want me to give you something for it"

"Yeah, then I need to take a shower"

"I don't think that is a good idea" he told her as he gave her the injection.

"Hawkeye, Please I really need to take a shower, you can come with me"

"Margaret I don't think you should yet, those sutures aren't even 12 hours old yet"

"I have to Hawkeye you don't understand, I have to get him off of me" She started to beg

"You don't understand I can still smell him on me"  
She was getting more and more agitated and started to pull at her nightgown  
she pulled so hard that it began to tear which only made her pull harder.

"I have to get him off of me. . . _please Hawkeye. . . please" _ Now she was becoming frantic  
Hawkeye grabbed her hands to stop her from ripping her nightgown further, she looked up at him  
with eyes that were so pleading that they tore at his heart.

"Ok shhhh relax . . .you can take a shower ok" She nodded and tears began to fall down her  
cheeks

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Margaret look at me, you are going to get through this do you  
here me and Ill be with you, I'm not leaving do you understand, we will get through this together  
ok sweetheart"

"I don't know if I can, I'm so tired Hawkeye, I just want the roller coaster to stop for a while  
I just want it to stop. . . . . "

He pulled her into his arms "I know you do baby, we'll make it stop, we will I promise"

He just held her for a awhile "are you ready for your shower now"

"Yes, but I don't have anything else to put on"

"will you be ok while I go and get you some things?"

"I think so, will you hurry though'

"Faster then a speeding bullet" that comment made her smile just a little

"ok"

"is there anything special that you would like me to get while I'm in your tent?"

"no not right now"

"I'll be right back" He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left

He hurried as fast as he could, he was afraid to leave her alone even for this short period of time.  
When he got back to the VIP tent, she was sitting on the cot with arms around her knees rocking.  
He wasn't sure if this was good or bad. He decided he would just shelve it for now.

"Honey I'm home" he said jokingly trying to lift her mood. She looked up to him and gave a  
him a half hearted smile. He reached out and caressed her cheek, she leaned into his hand.

"are you ready to go" she nodded yes

"Ok I want you to take it slow you may be a bit off kilter when you stand so i want you to take it slow

"Ok"

He helped her into a standing position. He could tell she still had a fair amount of pain, but he wasn't  
giving her anything else until they were back from the shower. After a minute she was on her feet a little  
wobbly but good enough, Margaret held on to Hawkeye and they made their way to the showers.

Hawkeye help her get undressed and with her hair then let her do the rest.

As Hawkeye stood there, he fell into a daydream about the good times they had in Tokyo.  
When he came out of his daydream he noticed that Margaret was scrubbing her skin raw.

"Margaret I think your clean"

"_I can't get him off of me"_ she continued to scrub frantically

"_I have to get him off, I can still feel him, why won't he come of me" _ parts of her skin were  
becoming abraded and beginning to bleed.

"_PLEASE Hawkeye . . . Please get him off. . . . get him off" _ She was becoming somewhat  
hysterical. Hawkeye came up behind her and wrapped a towel and his arms around her and  
pulled her out of the shower, and sat down with her never letting her go. by this time she was  
crying again. He continues to hold her tight. He put is head on her shoulder next to her ear and  
began to whisper. . . .

"Shhhhh its going to be ok, I've got you, he's gone and I'm never letting you go ok, its going to  
be ok"

After a few minutes Margaret had calmed down and gotten changed. Hawkeye took her back to the  
VIP tent and made her lay down for a little while giving her something to relax her. He hated doing that  
but he felt that he had no choice.

"Margaret we have to talk"

"I know"

"You need to tell me who did this to you"

"I . . I can't"

"Why can't you tell me, what did he say to you that has got you to scared to talk"

She didn't say anything just kept looking down at her hands, she kept running her hands up and down her arms.  
Hawkeye took her hands in his

"Look at me" She turned her head up and looked into his eyes, _I always loved his eyes_ she thought.

"what did he say or do that has got you so scared that you won't talk?"

"Is it who I think it is" knowing she probably couldn't lie to him. she nodded her head

"What did he say to you" After a minute she took a deep breath

"Hawkeye, If I tell you. You have to promise me. . . that you wont go off half cocked and do  
something stupid, Please" He didn't want to promise anything to her because he just wanted  
to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Promise me, I don't want to lose you because you did something stupid! please Hawkeye"

"Ok, Ok I promise" he promised her but he wasn't happy about it, but he understood.

"He told me that if I told anyone that it was him, no one would believe me because he had at least a  
dozen witnesses that would say he was in Tokyo last night. He also said that . . . that if I value the ones  
I love. . . . I wont say anything. Hawkeye I think he knows"

"How could he know, you said that only your mother and your Aunts knew"

"That's all that I thought that knew."

"Maybe he was referring to something else"

"No he wasn't, there was something about the way he said it, he knows, I know he knows"

Hawkeye moved to sit next to her instead of across from her and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, everyone will be ok no one is going to get hurt, somehow we'll make sure of it"

Hawkeye lay there with her until she was asleep again, trying to figure out what he was going to do about this. He couldn't let it go.

As he made his way back to Tokyo, he was happy with himself at what he had done._ If she thought she was going to get away with all of this, she had another think coming. She thought I would never find out, stupid little fool. If she thinks that husband of hers is going to protect her, I've got a surprise for her. Wait until she sees what I have in store for her. Just when she thinks its safe, I'll be there._ He smiled all the way back to Tokyo.

TBC. . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He entered the Officers club looking for his usual table in the corner, he sat there and waited for her, nursing his manhattan.

"Is this seat taken" She asked him

"It is now"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"What ever you're having" he waved to the waiter ordering another manhattan

"Did you get a chance talk to Margaret?" She asked as she took sip

"You could say that I did"

"Well what did she say, did she deny it"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean not exactly"

"Well we never actually got that far in our _conversation"_

"Well what _did_ you two talk about. . ._Exactly" _

"Lets just say she knows were I'm coming from and what I think of her" He said with a very

Self satisfying look on his face.

"What did you do" She asked curiously and a bit concerned

"What make you think I did something"

"I get the feeling you did something"

"Let's say I got what I should have got from her and I made sure she never forgot who I was"

"How could you do that? When I told you I never expected that you would do something like that to her. I may not like her very much but she is my sister! I never would have told you if I thought you were going to do something like _that_."

"Even though you think you know everything about your sister, there's some things that you don't know"

"Like what for instance"

"That's not for me to say at this moment" He said as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms looking very smug.

She went to get up from her seat, he reached out and touched her arm

"If you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth shut about this . . _sweetie"_ He said as he ran his hand up her arm to her face. She jerked back from him

I always new you were a little loose with the truth, self centered and had an ego the size of Texas, but I never took you for the low life scum you obviously are. He just looked at her and laughed. I guess Margaret was right about you after all. With that she turned and left.

As he watched her go he didn't care if he ever saw her again, he got what he wanted.

It had been 4 days since it happened and Margaret still hadn't left the VIP tent except to shower or use the latrine and she usually managed to do that before or after dark. Although she was doing better with Hawkeye leaving for short periods of time, luckily for her, there hadn't been any wounded. She was still having nightmares, and was still very jumpy and the only men she seemed to tolerate were BJ, Colonel Potter and Radar.

News of the attack and of Margaret and Hawkeye's marriage had made its way through camp like wildfire. Most of the camp weren't sure what was more of a shock, Margaret being attacked or the fact that they were married. Most thought that they hated each other with such a passion that they were unable to have a civil conversation in the same state let a lone be married. Most were left speechless when they first heard the news, but some thought that maybe it wasn't a 'real' marriage. Except for Frank who thought that it was all a trick just for his benefit.

Hawkeye still hadn't shared what Margaret had told him with Colonel Potter, he knew that there wasn't anything he could do officially anyway. If anything was to be done, it wasn't going to be through regular military channels, it would have to be done on the sly, he also knew he would probably only have one shot at bringing the scumbag down, so whatever they do it would have to be done right.

Hawkeye sat down next to Margaret an took her hand and turned to look at her

"Margaret, we really have to tell Colonel Potter who did this and if I know Colonel Potter, he wont do anything until we need him too, and he will want to bring this guy down just as  
much as we do"

Margaret didn't say anything for a couple of minutes then she let out a deep sigh,

"I know we do, but I'm scared Hawkeye"

"I know you are sweetheart but we really need to do this, other wise he's never going to leave you alone especially now, he thinks he's got were he wants you?"

"I know he does, just let me think about it for a little while ok?"

"Alright but not to long. . ok?" Margaret nodded in agreement

ATTENTION ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL MAIL CALL COME ONE COME ALL AND GET YOURS AND DON'T BE LATE

"Well why don't I see if we got anything, I'll be back in a few minutes ok"

"ok"

A few minutes later Hawkeye returned with a letter for Margaret from I-Cor.

"Didn't you get you get anything Hawkeye?"

"Nope"

Margaret opened the letter and began to read it and suddenly she froze and began to tremble

"What is it, what does it say" she held it out to him, her hand was visibly shaking.

Hawkeye read it, it said. . . . ._   
Thank you for a lovely evening, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did - __GT _

"_**That's it! Were telling the Colonel and that's final! were going to get this scumbag if it's the last thing I do along with anyone else who may have helped him, their going down with him"**_

As Hawkeye kept pacing back and forth and yelling, he didn't notice that Margaret had returned to sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms rapped around them rocking back and forth. She had been doing this ever since it happened when ever things became to overwhelming for her. He was still ranting when he turned and saw Margaret. He quickly went over to her and sat next to her,

"Oh god Margaret I'm so sorry" he wrapped his armed around her and pulled her against him and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry baby" they sat like that for a while, Margaret finally stopped shaking.

"Hawkeye, what exactly are we going to tell the Colonel"

"Just what happened that night"

"What about everything else which pretty much amounts to my entire life"

"He's going to want to know the reason why he came specifically for you" Hawkeye took a deep breath

"Your going to have to tell him sweetheart, some of it is probably going to come out anyways, I think it will be better if he knows ahead of time" he saw a tear rolling down her cheek

"What is he going to think of me"

"Margaret why do you think he would think anything less of you, you didn't do anything wrong"

"But why does it always make me feel so. . . .so. . ." She didn't finish she just turned and buried her head into Hawkeye's chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"Baby, where you come from and what someone did to you are no reflection of you, it's a reflection of the people who did those things to you, their the ones with dirt on there hands"

"I know. . . but it's still hard"

"I know, I know"

TBC. . . . . . .

sorry this is a slightly shorter chapter, but things will be heating up soon!  
Thanks to all have read my story up until this point, I hope you will continue to read. Bella


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay Ive been a bit under the weather. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Thanks to all who have been reading and to CelticMaggie for all your help!

Chapter 5

After Margaret and Hawkeye talked, Margaret decided that she was going to tell Colonel Potter in the morning. She wasn't sure how much or what exactly she was going to tell him, so she decided that she would play it by ear as they went along telling him as little as possible. Later that evening, Margaret had fallen asleep and Hawkeye was reading his nudist monthly when his mind wandered to the time Margaret had first told him about her life growing up.

Hawkeye still doesn't totally know why she told him as much as she did when she did because even though at the time they were becoming less enemies and more friends, he didn't think they had become _'that'_ close were she would have felt comfortable telling him this. But she did none the less and he knew he would never forget what she had told him that night.

_"I was never supposed to be born. My mother already had one marriage  
under her belt before she married my father. She loved her first husband  
very much but tragically he was killed at the end of World War 1._

_At the time my Mom was pregnant with my elder sister, Elizabeth. When  
Elizabeth was six years old, my mother met Alvin Houlihan, and - after a  
one night stand, or maybe a few night stands - she fell pregnant with  
me._

_Neither of them really loved each other. My father offered to marry her  
out of a sense of duty and once my mother's parents found out that she  
was pregnant they insisted that she accepted his half hearted  
proposal._

_After a while they grew to really hate each other- that's one of the  
reasons my father was never around. Because Mom knew that they would  
never have married if it wasn't for me. she grew to resent me and blamed me  
for her unhappiness. She never let me forget that I was an 'Accident'._

_My sister always go whatever she wanted. I was constantly told that she  
was prettier than me, smarter than me, better than me and that I would  
never amount to anything. After a while my sister began to see me in  
the same light as my mother and she started to treat me the same way._

_This is the reason I spent as much time as I could with my Mom's sister  
-when I was growing up. This suited my Mom just fine as it meant that  
she could get rid of me when ever she felt like it._

_My Aunt Janie was great! She only had one son who was a lot older than  
me and lived in another State, and she was also a widow. She treated me  
like a princess and even gave me my own room in her house and allowed  
me to decorate it just how I wanted to. If it hadn't been for Aunt  
Janie I don't know how I would have grown up."_

Hawkeye was suddenly brought out of his train of thought by the PA announcing incoming wounded. He began to get up when he heard Margaret's voice from behind,

"I'm coming with you" She began to put her shoes on

"Margaret, Sweetheart you are in no way ready to go back to work yet and I don't want you pushing yourself to hard that won't do yourself any good"

"Hawkeye please don't make me stay here by myself for such a long time" She said to him with eyes so pleading he couldn't deny her.

"Ok but I want you to take it easy, stay by me and if you get tired, lay down in post-op when the patients start to make there way over there, ok"

"Ok" She really wanted to stay by him the entire time but she knew that she most likely would tire out before Hawkeye was done with surgery. A short time later while helping Hawkeye in the OR she began getting rather tired and sore, She would have like to have lasted longer but she knew she wasn't in any shape to, She told Hawkeye and went and found a place to lay down in post-op.

As she laid there she began to think how she hated the fact that she was being so needy but she couldn't help herself at the same time. Growing up she learned that the only person that she could really count on was herself the only exception to that being her Aunt, who unfortunately has been gone for several years now. There had been no one there for her since her Aunts death until Hawkeye. She still sometimes can't believe that she ended up with him. At first she saw him as nothing more then a smart ass womanizer who had a blatant disregard for military regulations and who she knew she treated awful in the beginning, but as she soon found out he was the best surgeon she had ever seen, and later found out he had a heart the size Texas.

She remembered the first time she talked to him, really talked to him. and found out what a truly beautiful person he was. As thoughts filled her mind she drifted off into her memories and was asleep before she new it.

While Hawkeye was in surgery he was unusually quiet, this didn't come as a surprise to BJ, but he tried to make some small talk and the occasional joke but didn't press to much. Of course this didn't stop Frank from being his usual insensitive self trying to get Hawkeye's goat, this did nothing more then piss off Hawkeye more towards Frank then he usually was. Hawkeye trying to tone out Frank, did let a sly remark slip out now and then but his mind quickly returned to Margaret and how she was doing hoping she was ok. He had told Kelye who was on duty in post op to get him if the Head Nurse got upset or _'anything' _should happen and so far so good he thought.

He soon gave away to a smile has he remembered the first time Margaret actually talked to him on a personal level, little did he know it would change his life forever..

_They had just been through almost 2 days of non stop wounded and Margaret had  
finally been able to sit down relax for a minute and read her mail when she had  
just got through reading a letter from her sister and was upset and Frank was being  
his usual self absorbed self hadn't noticed her obvious state of distress, all he  
wanted was her, well not even her really but her body. She just couldn't do it that  
night so she told him to leave her alone but being Frank being Frank had never  
noticed that she was upset. _

_Later that night while she and Hawkeye were in Post-op on duty together the dark  
haired surgeon did notice how unhappy she was, considering how she had treated  
him she wondered why he even bothered. Later on during their shift when all was  
quiet was when Hawkeye noticed that something was wrong with Margaret. _

"_Margaret are you all right?"_

_She didn't answer, just tear escaped down her cheek and Hawkeye walked up and  
sat down next to her and took her hands in his, she tried to pulled away but he  
wouldn't let her_

"_Margaret talked to me, you can trust me" Something in his eyes told her that she could trust him. _

_So she told him how her dad had made it a point to see her sister when he was  
in Tokyo, but didn't bother to even call her and that her father wasn't even her  
sister's father. As she continued to talk, other things just started to pour out and  
she was helpless to stop herself. _

_When she was done she started to cry and Hawkeye just held her. He was practically  
in shock he couldn't believe some of the things that she had told him, and somehow  
he knew she had a lot more to tell._

_So much of the way she was now sense to him now, she wasn't the power tripping slut  
with tremendously poor taste in men that most people that had met her thought she was.  
She was a just a person who wanted to be loved._

Their relationship was never the same after that night and surprisingly instead of avoiding him like he thought she would do, she didn't, she actually sought him out not a lot at first, but gradually more and more frequent until both sought out each other for comfort.

Hawkeye and Colonel Potter were the last to be finishing up in surgery It figured I would be last to finish he thought to himself at least this session wasn't to long for them anyway. BJ hurried into post-op came up behind Hawkeye and whispered in his ear

"Ill finish you need to go _now _Frank is on the prowl"

Hawkeye handed the Patient off to BJ and bolted out of the OR ripping his mask and gown off on the way into Post-op. He looked for Margaret but he didn't see her

"Where is she" He asked in a tone that was half way between his normal voice and a panicked yell

"She's in Colonel Potters office" A voice came from behind, Hawkeye rushed into his office where he saw Frank on top of her trying to get her to do God knows what! Hawkeye pulled him off her and punched him dead in the face, sending him flying across the room into Radars desk before crashing to the floor. He just laid there to dazed to get up. Klinger came running in and Hawkeye shouted

"Klinger get him out of here"

"Where do you want me to take him Hawkeye"

"Anywhere, I don't know. . . the swamp I guess"

Klinger yanked up Frank and dragged him off to the swamp. Hawkeye went over to Margaret and pulled her up and into his arms, she was talking but not making much sense and didn't even acknowledging his presence. Bigalow who saw Hawkeye punch Frank, hurried in with a syringe and handed it to Hawkeye.

"Thanks"

"Sure Hawkeye" She said quietly then turned and left. The Nursing staff, for the most part were surprisingly supportive.

Hawkeye gave it to Margaret in her arm and she didn't even flinch in a few minutes she was asleep and he took her to their tent formally the VIP tent.  
He sat the and watched her sleep and knew it was time to put in a call to Sydney, figuring even if he couldn't come to see her, maybe he could at least give him some advice.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came and Margaret was still sleeping he still wasn't totally sure that what Sydney told him was the right thing, But I guess he should know. He needed to give her a little more time and just be there for her. And getting this guy would be helpful Although he was really worried that she was not going to be able to get over this. Although he hoped he was wrong though.

Margaret began to wake, her eyes popped open there was a terrified look in them until she realized were she was. Hawkeye reached over and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand then kissed her ever so sweetly on the lips.

"How are you feeling Sweetheart" Instead of answering him, she simply and sadly stated

"Hawkeye, I'm Sorry"

"For what?"

"For Everything, You're such a sweet man. . . you deserve so much better then me, I never was good enough for you, I've caused you nothing but trouble and heartache since the day we met"

He moved next to her placing a hand on each side of her face and looked directly into her eyes

"That is not true, I don't want you to say that ever again do you understand me"

"But its true Hawkeye" After a deep sigh came "I'm . . . I'm . . . no better then your common whore"

He grabbed her shoulders.

"I NEVER EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU ARE _NOT_ _A WHORE!!!!. . . . . _ NEVER CALL YOURSELF THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HERE ME?. . . _DO YOU?"_

He shook her shoulders as he spoke - his voice rising as he did so. As he looked in her eyes he was fighting his own tears that were threatening to spill. His heart was breaking for her. . . . for him. . . he realized how much he did love her. . . . . God how he loved her

She stood up walked across the tent and began to pace she stopped with her back towards him and began wringing her hands then she turned and began to speak but still wouldn't look at him. . . . .

"_Its true and you know it! I'm nothing , I'm not worth it, look at the type of people I've let . . . I've let . . . __**Fuck me**__!!!! because they sure as hell weren't there because they loved me or even liked me!! and I let them do it!!. . . I let myself be used. . . .My own parents don't even want me, let alone love me, they never cared!!!. . . . __**For Christ sake they practically gave him license to do what he did to me . .by the they acted or didn't act. . then. . then when It happened they blamed me. . . . .don't you understand Hawkeye. . .they blamed me . . . me. . . she slapped me and told me I was a slut. . a whore. . . I enticed him. . . I came on to him. . after all he's only a man, he can only take so much. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_I was only 13 years old . . . . . 13 Hawkeye. . . . then they sent me away" Her voice was practically a whisper, then she sat down on the bed and began to silently sob.

Hawkeye was shocked by the meaning of what she had just said, stood up and began running his hand threw is hair, he began to feel sick to his stomach as his anger began rising, he could have killed someone by this point. Then he turned and looked down at Margaret who was now sitting on the bed looking so small and so lost. He thought how could any one do that to a child let a lone a parent to their own child, that had to be the worst of it.

"I don't understand what I did to make them hate me so much. . . tell me what I did Hawkeye. . . please tell me what I did" She looked up at him when she spoke it was in a voice so small it was almost non existent.

"You didn't do anything baby, it was them, they did it all on there own because they are insensitive, selfish and sick people that only care about themselves. Your parents never should have had children in the first place and that. . . _that __**'pathetic' excuse for a man**__ should be hung by a certain part of his anatomy until it falls off and he dies a slow and painful death"_ He told her

"I'm still nothing but a waste of space. . . you should get out while you can, before I ruin your life too"

"Margaret what's gotten into you, you don't really believe this do you"

"Yes I do, how can you even say that you love me after the things that I have done. . . after the men that I've been with, it makes me sick just thinking about it myself"

"Because that's not the real you, I've seen the real you and got to know the real Margaret and that's not her. . . she's a beautiful caring person that I happen to care about and love very much"

She looked up at him with eye so filled with tears that were spilling over onto her cheeks and then,. . . . in a defeated voice came. . .

"But Hawkeye you don't understand. . I'm tired. . . . I'm so tired. . . I can't do it anymore, Don't you see. . . . . .there's no escape from yourself"

Out of anything that she had said up until this point, this scared him the most, it really scared him the core his very being.

"Margaret your really scaring me, please don't talk like that sweetheart" He began to put errant strands of her blond hair behind her ears.

"Baby your tired. . you have been through a lot in these last few days, you need time to get through this, to heal and you'll begin to feel different"

"No I wont. Its always the same. . . nothing ever changes, the best thing that ever happened to me is you and I don't want to hurt you!! you deserve so much better then me"

"Don't you think I should be the judge of what's good for me and what's not, and trust me '_you are'_ good for me. Don't you understand Margaret. . I love you more then I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life! More then my Hawaiian Shirt, Medical Degree and the. . . the still combined!, Margaret you **are** my life! you're the only thing that is keeping me sane in this God forsaken hell hole, I want to spend the rest of my life with you in Crabapple Cove growing old together, I want you to be the mother of my 12 incorrigible children that will run amuck from one end of Crabapple Cove to the other leaving havoc and destruction in their wake" he managed to let out a smile at that beautiful thought.

"_How can you want ME as the mother of your children? When I didn't even keep the one I had_ . . . . . I gave him away Ben. . . . I gave him away." Her voice giving away to a whisper.

"You were only 13 years old how did you expect to be able to take care of a baby when you couldn't even take care of yourself, you deserved a childhood Margaret. Tell me what kind of life would you and the baby had if you would have kept him? How would you have told him about his father when he asked? That's to much burden for anyone, . .let alone a child. You both deserved more. . . so much more."

Margaret got up and pulled a box out of a drawer and the bottom was a envelope she pulled a picture out of it and stared at it running her fingers over the well worn picture. He saw the tears drip down and off of her face to the floor. She sat back down next to Hawkeye but still didn't say anything. She just handed him the picture. He took it from her and looking down at it he saw a well worn picture of a newborn baby.

"I never even got to hold him, they wouldn't let me, they said it would be better if I never saw or held him. To forget it ever happened. I found that picture in my mothers desk shortly after I had gotten home. It was in a letter telling her that he had been adopted"

"Sweetheart what can I say to you to make you understand that what happened was not your fault and to make you realize how much I love and need you in my life? That you are not ruining my life you have filled my life to overflowing, giving so much more then I have ever dreamed I would have. I love you Margaret with all my heart and soul don't you now that."

Hawkeye pulled her into a hug and they both stayed that way for quite some time when they had no more tears between them they pulled apart and were looking intently into each other eyes. Margaret realized that she didn't want out she just wanted the pain to go away and maybe just maybe it would, with him she thought with him with her Hawkeye. . . .with her Ben. . . . it just might. . . it just might.

TBC. . . .


	7. Chapter 7

** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up my life 'so' got in the way ... Please feel free to let me know what you think ...Thanks to all who have left such great reviews!...Now on with the story**

"Sweetheart what can I say to you to make you understand that what happened was not your fault and to make you realize how much I love and need you in my life? That you are not ruining my life you have filled my life to overflowing, giving so much more then I have ever dreamed Id have. I love you Margaret with all my heart and soul don't you now that."

Hawkeye pulled her into a hug and they both stayed that way for quite some time when they had no more tears between them they pulled apart and were looking intently into each other eyes. Margaret realized that she didn't want out she just wanted the pain to go away and maybe just maybe it would, with him she thought with him with her Hawkeye. . . with her Ben. . . . it just might. . . it just might. . . . . .

-o-o-o-o-o-

They laid there in each others arms for a quite awhile when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it" asked Hawkeye not wanting to get up from Margaret's warm embrace on such a damp and chilly morning.

"Its Colonel Potter, Hawkeye"

Hawkeye got up and answered the door motioning for the Colonel to come in, while Margaret quickly took stock of her appearance to make sure she was presentable

"Have a seat Colonel, what can I -or we -do for you on this ever so lovely cold, damp and wet Korean morning" Hawkeye inquired as he sat on the cot next to Margaret who was looking down at her hands

"Well I came for a couple of things, first how are you feeling today Margaret?"

"A little better"

Colonel Potter was hopping for more of a detailed response, but thankful at the same time that at least he got a response from the Major. He then looked over to Hawkeye who motioned with his eyes that he would talk to the Colonel late, the older man just nodded slightly in response.

"Margaret I need to know what happened last night with Major Burns now Margaret I know this is going to be hard for you but I have to know, can you tell me what happened with Major Burns last night"

The Colonel spoke softly with much compassion to the Major who he was beginning to come to think of as a daughter during these recent months over which Margaret had changed considerably. Of course no one was really sure why at the time, but they were not about to question it either. The reason for the change is now evident although a extremely surprising one none the less.

Hawkeye walked over next to her and sat down, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her over to him and whispered to her.

"It will be alright sweetheart you can tell him" Hawkeye tried to reassure her.

As he spoke he put a errant strand of her blond hair behind her ear. He remembered how surprised he was to realize that her hair was not near as dark as he and everyone else previously thought. He let a quiet giggle at the thought, Margaret turned and looked at with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'll tell you later" She nodded and with a very concerned voice asked her husband.

"Hawkeye are you going to be ok with what I say?" He didn't say anything and somewhat pleasant look on Hawkeye's face was quickly replaced with that of quiet anger this worried Margaret because she wasn't about to loose him now. She didn't think - no she knew she that she wouldn't be able to go on if she lost him now - to her, her life would be over.

"Hawkeye you have to . . . to promise me that your not going to do anything stupid please"

Why are you worried about . . .HIM" Hawkeye back away from her a bit as he spoke in a somewhat bitter tone.

"No. . . Hawkeye no . . that's not it I . . . I. . a. .its you I'm worried about . . cant loose you . . I cant" As he looked to her he could see the desperation in her, he knew she was telling the truth.

"Ok I'll behave scouts honor" Hawkeye held up 2 fingers.

"Promise me Hawkeye. . . . . PLEASE. . you have . . you have to promise me" He took his hands and cupped her face an looked her in the eyes

"I promise I'll Behave on my beloved Hawaiian Shirt I promise Ok"

She looked at him and a few seconds she replied.

"Okay"

He let go of her face and they both turned towards the Colonel who was watching the pair intently seeing sides of both of them that he had never seen before and doubted that anyone in camp had except for each other. The Colonel shook his head in disbelief that they are actually together. Secretly he knew that they should give it a try that they would be great together but he never thought they would see it.

"Are you ready Margaret" Colonel Potter asked with a concerned look on his face

"Yes I am Colonel"  
Colonel Potter nodded signaling Margaret to go on.

"Well I was sleeping on Radars cot when Major Burns sat down next to me and woke me up and began talking just like we were sitting in the mess tent drinking a cup of coffee. He started to ask me why I married Hawkeye and. ." She paused and turned to look at Hawkeye and then she squeezed his hand. Hawkeye knew by this gesture that he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"Then he said it was all Hawkeye's fault and that if I hadn't married Hawkeye I would be fine now and that I should leave him and come back to him and he would protect me. Then Before I new it he was on top of me begging me to be with him, to come back then he. . um. . .he" She looked at Hawkeye then Colonel Potter and back to Hawkeye all the time not realizing that she was squeezing Hawkeye's hand tighter and tighter.

"Its ok Margaret, you can say what happened next" Hawkeye loosed her grip and picked up her hand and brought it up to his lips and gently kissed the palm then he brought it back down to her lap and have it gentle squeeze signaling her to go on.

"He. . a. . um. .he touched me, he put a hand over my mouth and a hand under my shirt and touched me then he moved his hand and then he was trying to unbutton my shorts. I tried to get him off, but it still hurts to move, then his hand slipped from my mouth and I was able to scream and then before I knew it Hawkeye was there pulling him off of me"

Margaret could see the quiet rage in Hawkeye and she knew he was fighting a inner battle to keep his anger under control.

"What are you going to do with Major Burns" asked Margaret

"Well I was pretty sure I had an idea of what happened already but I had to make sure. I'm sending him to HQ for a _"Court Marshal' _There's a lot of things that I can overlook and heaven knows I have, but what he has done isn't one of them. Not only did he attempt to force himself on Margaret he did so knowing what her current state of mind is"

"When are you going to send him" Margaret asked nervously

"Today . . I want him out of here as _ASAP!!!!" _Hawkeye and Margaret were both relieved at this and hopefully they could put this incident behind them and get on with the bigger issue at hand.

"Well Margaret thanks for talking to me you know you will have to testify at his trial in fact you and Pierce both will."

" Well I guess I should be going take it easy Margaret"

Colonel Potter got up to leave when Margaret stood up and reached out and touched the Colonels arm

"Wait Colonel I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute? Well actually a few minutes?"

He sat back down in the chair he just got up from and look over to Margaret who was now sitting back next to Hawkeye.

"Does this have anything to do with Major Burns"

"No. . . .Its. . . " She couldn't bring herself to say the word rape Hawkeye looked at her and put his hand on her back and whispered to her.

"Its going to be ok Sweetheart just tell him, Ill be right here with you Ok"

Colonel Potter knew this wasn't going to be a tip toe threw the tulips, what ever it was.

Margaret took a deep breath and slowly let it out and began to tell her tale to Colonel Potter. Originally she didn't want to tell him everything but after she started to tell her story, everything just began to spill out and she couldn't stop herself. As she went on she began to sound like a child telling a story to their father and wanting him fix it and make it all better. When Margaret was finished Colonel Potter just sat there for a minute he was somewhere between shock, disbelief and anger actually it more resembled rage, rage at the man who did this to her and rage to her parents for sitting idly by and doing nothing to stop it and then had the audacity to blame Margaret for it when they had no choice but to actually acknowledge the issue. He didn't know what was worse for Margaret to deal with. The man that did this or her parents treatment of the situation. He- like -Hawkeye thought it was probably the later.

Colonel Potter got up and walk over the other side of the tent not saying anything just locking his hands behind him. He knew he had to tread carefully here. Hawkeye didn't wait for him to speak.

"Colonel we have to get this guy"

"I know we do Hawkeye, but what ever we do we will probably only have one shot to bring him down, because after he gets wind of what were trying to do we won't stand a chance and he will no doubt drag Margaret threw the mud with him''

"Colonel do you know this guy"

"I don't know him, but I know of him and none of it is good I never could figure out exactly how he got to were he is, but now I have an damn good idea of how he did"

"Probably blackmail Colonel if he's done this to Margaret he has to have done this to other people out there and probably has more enemies out there then friends and I'll bet there's more then one that are willing to talk and get this guy put were he belongs ---Leavenworth comes to mind" Although Hawkeye felt that even that was to good for him.

"Ok Hawk . .first let me see what I can dig up on "General Robert A. Tomilson' then we can decide what we can do next - ok son" Colonel Potter said as he reached out and patted Hawkeye on the shoulder.

"Ok Colonel, Thanks"

"Well, lets just hope we can do something about him then you can thank me" The Colonel looked over to Margaret who was still sitting on the cot and hadn't said a word since she finished telling her nightmare to him.

"And Hawk, take good care of her ok"

"Don't worry Colonel, she's in good hands"

"I know she is Hawk. Well I'm going to get on this right away and I'll let you know when I find anything out alright? And Margaret, don't worry, we'll get this guy if I have anything to say about it"

"Ok Colonel" Replied Hawkeye - Margaret only nodded and with that Colonel Potter left to work on digging up some dirt on this guy and Hawkeye was left to help Margaret.

"Are you ok baby" he began to stroke her hair he could see that she was in the mist of a inner struggle to maintain control of her emotions and it was starting to look as though her emotions were beginning to win as the tears started to spill over onto her cheeks. When she didn't answer him he knew it was because she didn't trust her voice or herself not to breakdown. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him and she melted into him. Margaret began to think how lucky she was to have Hawkeye especially considering how she treated him and how she behaved with other men right in front of him and everyone else. As her mind got deeper in thought she began remembering her and Hawkeye's first time together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_They were in Tokyo and had recently gotten back from dinner and her and Hawkeye were talking about Hawkeye childhood in Crabapple Cove, when she couldn't help but feel sad at her own unhappy childhood. Hawkeye noticed that a tear had slipped down her cheek he turned her face towards him. . . . _

"_Hey what's this" he asked as he brushed them away with his thumbs. _

"_I don't know exactly. . . I guess I'm just feeling a bit sorry for myself that's all. You had such a wonderful childhood for the most part it just makes me realize what I missed I guess" She was looking down too embarrassed to look at him. _

"_Hey look at me" Hawkeye put his hand under her chin and tried to lift her face so she was looking at him but Margaret resisted. So he took her face into his hands and made her look at him._

"_Margaret its ok how you feel, it's completely normal if you didn't feel like this then I would begin to worry." _

_They both sat there looking into each others eyes when Hawkeye leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her lips then he pulled back and looked into her eyes  
and said. . . .  
_

"_I love you Margaret, I have for a long time, I would never treat you the way all the other men have and I'll never do to you what all those others have either."_

_Margaret looked into his beautiful blue eyes that said so much about him _

"_I know you won't Hawkeye. . . . I love you too so much, but I didn't think you could ever feel the same way about me"_

"_Margaret your worthy of love, you're a beautiful and caring person. Never let anyone tell you any different"_

_Hawkeye pulled Margaret's face closer to his until their lips touched and he gently began to kiss her. Much to his delight she was kissing him back, soon the kiss began to deepen and take on a life of its own. They pulled apart only when breathing became a necessity. They sat there for a minute or two neither saying a word until Hawkeye broke the silence. _

"_Margaret you know I would never do what all those other men did to you right" Hawkeye reminded her_

_Margaret could only nod in response._

"_I want to make love to you-here-now" _

_Margaret answered him by pulling him to her she kissed him once more and whispered _

"_Please Hawkeye. . . . here. . now" _

_Hawkeye moved his hand behind her neck and his fingers went up and threw her silky hair and then pulled her head to him and began to kiss her more than willing lips. The kiss was filled with a passion neither one had ever felt before -each powerless to stop themselves. _

"_God Margaret, your so beautiful" _

_Hawkeye said in between kissing her down her neck as he began to slowly and sensually undress her soon they were both undress. Every time Hawkeye touched her, caressed her it felt like a surge of electricity shooting threw her body to her core setting her soul on fire. Hawkeye, who was feeling the same way, slowly began making love to Margaret. His touches, the feel of his hands, his mouth on her body kissing and suckling as it seemed to go over every inch of her lingering at all the right places.  
Then when she didn't think she could take anymore he entered her slowly whispering her name as he did. _

"_God Margaret you feel so good. . . so soft"  
Soon they found a rhythm _

"_Hawkeye . . harder please harder. ." Hawkeye gladly complied to her request and began to moving harder and faster_

"_Oh God yes. . . . you feel so good. . . . Don't stop please" Hawkeye was hitting all the right places then without much warning Margaret began to feel something that she has never felt while making love, maybe its because she really only had sex before she felt her climax start to build Hawkeye must have noticed this because he sped up even faster and changed his position slight but it was enough to send her careening right over the edge She barely registered that Hawkeye had followed her. They laid there trying to get their breathing under control._

"_Hawkeye that was amazing. I have never had that happen to me before during actual sex" Hawkeye leaned over to her and kissed her lips _

"_That's because no one has ever made love to you before and it was amazing, wasn't it" _

_He was looking right into her eyes _

"_You're a beautiful person you know that Margaret" She turned away when he said that _

"_Margaret look at me" He turned her head so she was looking at him again_ "_Why cant you believe that Margaret?"_

"_Because I'm not that's why" She replied in a very insecure voice._

"_Margaret I don't want you to ever say that again, do you here me! You are a truly beautiful person Margaret and more people would see that if you would  
just let them in a little." _

"_I'm afraid Hawk, its so much safer not to let people in, then you never get hurt." _

"_But are you happy like this?_

"_No I'm not Hawkeye. . . no I'm not and I want to be happy" _

"_You will be Margaret you will be I'm going to make sure of it" With that he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead and that's the way they fell asleep that night  
in each other arms._

_ TBC. . . . . ._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**_Sorry for the Very long delay, But my life has seemed to got in the way. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed- its much appreciated. And a special thanks to Celticmaggie for her continued help and support._

_I also wanted to remind readers that this story is set in an alternate universe so- story lines may not be what you remembered them to be. So no need to tell me, I already know that things are not the way they were in the series. _

Chapter 8

It has been almost a month since Margaret had been attacked and three weeks since Margaret and Hawkeye had confided in Colonel Potter about the facts behind the rape concerning Margaret's past, the General and their thoughts on why the General had come to seek some kind of twisted sick revenge on Margaret for getting married to Hawkeye and not him.

Frank had long since been shipped off to HQ for his Court Marshall trial which hadn't happened yet. Colonel Potter was making some progress in digging up dirt on the good General, but he was finding it much harder then he thought to obtain any information that was useful. People he found were very tight lipped when it came to the General and his endeavors. Colonel Potter was beginning to feel that it was probably better being delayed rather then being rushed. He - The General - would be expecting something to happen now, but in two or three months he would begin to forget about it –hopefully - and let his guard down concerning Margaret. Then they could make their move.

Margaret was making her way back, she was back at work, but she still tired a bit easier- not that she would admit to it. She was still very jumpy and one had to be careful not to approach her from behind, not to touch her before you made your presence known, she still didn't like to go out at night by herself and the nightmares had yet to disappear. Margaret had even found her way back to Hawkeye a few days ago much to Hawkeye's delight.

Hawkeye was extremely proud at how far Margaret had come. He was truly thankful that he hadn't lost his wife over this as there had been a point where he had very seriously thought that he had lost her. For the first time since this all began he felt that he could relax a bit.

There hadn't been any wounded in days which was a nice break from the constant flow they had been receiving, but they were beginning to go a bit stir crazy. Hawkeye was in the swamp, sparing wit with BJ, when a jeep drove past with what appeared to be the two new nurses that Margaret had mentioned they were getting - but they weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow. Hawkeye could just hear Margaret now as he got up to take a closer look, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. . . . .

"Don't tell me don't even think it"

"What's wrong?"

"There are five Mash units, three Evac hospitals I don't know how many Aid stations, Clearing stations,

Hospital Ships and she has to land up here!"

"Which one?"

"The blond on the right"

"Very Attractive."

"Completely forgettable looks"

"Sounds like we're getting into flashback territory."

Hawkeye suddenly turned away from the 2 nurses as they walked by and crouched down a bit on his cot.

"Hey, hey, hey you've got to be kidding."

"What's that?"

"You hid!"

"Who did?"

"you did hid"

"I haven't hidden since I was three. . . and sometimes I am sorry that they ever found me."

"You want to talk?"

"We were involved for a time. . . . . during my surgical residency in. . Boston."

"A-huh"

"This isn't good, no not good at all"

"Why, because of Margaret?"

"No…..no……at least I don't think so."

"What happened."

"It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Hawkeye paced back and forth running his hand through his hair while he tried to figure out what and how to tell his tale.

"We lived together for a while, things were fine for a time, we had fun I was happy she was happy - I thought anyway. Then after. . . . I don't know, six eight months maybe- she started dropping these subtle hints about you know - marriage then kids. I didn't think much of it at first. . . . I thought I loved her. . . but the more she pressured me the more I realized that I couldn't spend the rest of my life with her. . . I realized I didn't love her enough that way and to spend the rest of my life with her I. . . I just couldn't see it no matter how hard I tried. I started to feel like I was suffocating. . . I started to pull away but the more I pulled away the more clingy she got to. . to. . the point were I couldn't stand it any longer. Finally I blew up and told her it was over. I moved out and stayed with a friend until I could get a place of my own. She went on thinking it wasn't really over, that things would get better and I would come back which I had no intentions of doing and then before I had the chance to find my own place, Uncle Sam called."

"What's her name?"

"Carlye. . .Carlye Breslyn"

"Unusual name. . . So you don't love her"

'No I don't, when I finally left her, I didn't feel regret- only relief"

"Does Margaret know about her."

"Sort of."

"What's sort of?"

"She knew I lived with a woman before I came here and I left her but that's about it"

"Your going to have to tell her before she finds out, considering everything that has gone on, she may not have the perspective she normally would have."

"I know, I know . . . I just hate this. Things were just starting to get better. I sure hope this doesn't send her backwards"

"Hawk, I don't thing you are giving her enough credit. She may just surprise you and you may see more of the 'Major' than you care to if you get my drift."

Hawkeye couldn't help but chuckle at the meaning of that.

"Yeah your right" He started to walk out of the door to go and find Margaret and get this over with. Right before he left to go out he turned to BJ

"Hey Beej, wish me luck."

"It'll be fine, don't worry."

"Whose worrying?"

Hawkeye walked into the supply tent expecting to see Margaret diligently at work but instead she was sitting at the desk with her head resting on her arms fast asleep. She looked so peaceful that he hated to wake her because she rarely got a good nights sleep anymore, but he had no choice. He crouched down by her side.

"Margaret wake up -its me- Hawkeye."

She moaned but didn't wake.

"Sweetheart, come on wake up." Hawkeye gently shook her. He always had to be careful when waking her, or she would become scared thinking he was someone else and panic.

Her eyes fluttered opened and after a couple of seconds she realized were she was.

"Hawkeye, oh God," she groaned "I fell asleep didn't I? I didn't mean to, I just had a headache and I just thought I would put my head down for a minute"

He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I hated to wake you, you looked so peaceful"

"Well why did you then?" She asked in her best 'Major' voice followed by a wink and a smile

"Actually there were two reasons. First of all the two new nurses are here and second of all there is something very important I need to tell you regarding one of said nurses" She gave him a puzzled look.

Hawkeye got up and pulled up a chair and preceded to tell her the whole sordid tale.

"I wanted you to know everything in advance so you didn't think I was keeping anything from you. I love you Margaret and I don't want this to come between us and I'm afraid of what she may try and do once she finds out about us."

Margaret looked right into those beautiful blue eyes of his that could make any woman melt, but they also showed his love for her in a depth that could not be spoken, and after a minute she smiled.

"I'd like to see her try."

Hawkeye just smiled back at her

"Well I guess I better go and welcome my new nurses, don't you think? So I guess I won't be seeing you until later, what are you planning on doing until then?"

"I'm going to do what any self respecting man would do in a situation like this, I'm going to hide."

**_ TBC. . . . _**


End file.
